


Code Survivor: Black Messiah

by gracetheworld



Category: Code Geass, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Overlord Lelouch, Devil Survivor Fusion, End of the World, Enjoy the roller coaster ride, F/F, F/M, Humor, Lelouch is Abel, M/M, Messiah Lelouch, Ragnarok Connection, Schneizel is Cain, World of C, alternative universe, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: “When there is evil in this world that justice cannot defeat, would you taint your hands with evil to defeat evil? Or would you remain steadfast and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?” - Lelouch vi Britannia.Lelouch would do anything to ensure a peaceful world for his little sister, even if it meant becoming the literal Demon Overlord and oppose even the righteous angels. AU.





	1. Stage 01

**_"It isn_ ** **_’_ ** **_t time yet for the Final Judgment, though due to the foolishness of all creations, it had taken a jumpstart. Still, I cannot allow the memory of the otherworldly realm to be known and remembered to humanity yet. Thus, I shall seal all memories of the Week of Ordeal, including yours, Son of Adam. Only and only when it is time will you regain your memories and powers."_ **

_“And when would that time come, O’ Lord?”_

**_“When you receive your Geis, you shall remember— as it is sign that the Day of Judgment is coming, dear Child.”_ **

_“Very well, Lord… Do unto me as You wish, for I am but your servant.”_

**_“Oh, but you are more than that, dear Child… for you are my Chosen King.”_ **

_“You flatter me, Lord.”_

**_“Now then, let the gears of fate stop till ‘tis time again for them to run.”_ **

* * *

 

_**2017 A.T.B  
Shinjuku Ghetto, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**_

Suzaku was dead. Suzaku was killed to protect him. Suzaku was _dead_ to protect him from Clovis’s Royal Guards who wanted to kill him for merely being there when the supposedly ‘Poison Gas’ capsule opened, revealing a green haired woman in straitjacket. Suzaku was _killed_ by Britannia!

He hated Britannia so damn much. Britannia had taken his mother, Britannia had crippled and blinded Nunnally, Britannia had abandoned them in a war stricken foreign country attacked by their own nation, and now—now Britannia had taken his best friend whom he had thought was dead for the past seven years after they were separated.

He had just reunited with Suzaku, and now they were ripped apart again far too soon, only because Suzaku disobeyed orders to protect Lelouch.

But he couldn’t stay there. Nunnally still needed him. He still had Nunnally’s dream to fulfill. He couldn’t die there!

He found his opportunity to escape when the truck behind him and the green haired prisoner exploded. Using the distraction, he grabbed the woman and ran as far as they could to hide from the Royal Guards, ending up just on the basement of an empty warehouse. He glared heatedly at the woman. “What the hell are you?! This chaos is your entire fault, isn't it?! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku!” He hissed harshly.

The woman stayed quiet, not answering.

His attention was diverted from the woman when he heard several rounds of gunshot. “Stay right here.” He ordered to the woman. He peeked from the stairs, and saw the Royal Guards that he had encountered before entering the warehouse. He made sure to hide himself, silently hoping that those men wouldn’t notice him and the woman.

“Report.” The Royal Guard Captain ordered to his subordinates.

“We found only Elevens here, sir.” One of them reported dutifully.

The Captain frowned. “Are you sure? The exit comes out here, correct?”

The previous man nodded. “Yes sir. It matches with our map of the old city.”

Before the Royal Guards were able to continue further, Lelouch’s phone rang. The raven haired teen cursed in his mind as he cancelled the call, not even casting a glance at the phone. He had been found out. He was going to die here without having done anything to fulfill his vow to Suzaku and to Nunnally. He was going to die here, powerless.

He put his hands up as he cautiously walked up the stairs. He was followed by the green haired woman, who was quickly apprehended by the Royal Guards. Lelouch looked at the Captain with his amethyst eyes, looked at how the Captain was smirking both gleefully and mockingly. “What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end.” The Captain mused as he pointed his gun at Lelouch.

Lelouch felt his hatred for Britannia, especially towards its army and nobility, burned stronger at those mocking words. “You scum…!” the former prince growled.

“Still, you did well for a student, but that’s to be expected of someone of the Britannian blood.” The mock praise the Captain had given him only made Lelouch’s anger rose. “Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future now.” Lelouch saw the Captain’s fingers slowly pressed upon the trigger, “You should blame the fates for your unfortunate end.” And he pulled the trigger.

But before Lelouch met his end, the woman in straitjacket jumped in front of him after having pushed away her apprehender, shouting, “He mustn’t die!” , before her own life was taken by the single bullet that should have claimed the former prince.

Lelouch’s eyes widened as he watched the woman’s body fell to the ground, lifeless. He crouched down, reaching for the woman. _‘How can this be happening? First Suzaku’s killed… and this girl… now, I’m about to die before I’ve had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It’s gone in a heartbeat…’_ Lelouch thought, horror dawning upon him. An image of Nunnally flashed through his mind as he was faced with death. _‘Nunnally…!’_

But before his hand made contact with the green haired girl’s body, her pale hand grabbed him ( _wasn’t she supposed to be dead?_ ), and her voice resounded in his mind. **_“You don’t want it to end here, do you?”_** the voice asked.

“What…?” Lelouch was frozen in his place, as imaged flooded his mind. _‘What is going on?’_

**_“You appear to have a reason for living.”_ **

_‘The girl? That’s impossible!’ He thought, as_ more images flashed through his mind; of his past, humanity’s past, of events from thousands years ago, of events of seven years ago, of a time before kingdoms, of a time after wars.

**_“If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life.”_ **

Images of two brothers in a world before civilization, images of being killed by his older brother (but it wasn’t him, it wasn’t Lelouch, why would he saw images of him being someone else?). Images of a tower so high it reached the sky, images of a realm that could only be described as hell. Images of hundreds and thousands of humans with a crane like sigil on their forehead. Images of wars. Images of humanity’s depravation.

An image of Jupiter towering him above the black sky, looming and judging.

An image of fluttering white wings and falling feathers. An image of a city burning as monsters ripped it apart.

**_“The Power of Kings will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?”_ **

An image of the Emperor of Britannia, of his father, in a temple floating in orange sky, overseeing the setting sun, with a sword from the roots of the world rising up. He saw his father looked up, as if sensing a stir in the air. “A convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again?”

Lelouch had no more qualms about his decision. “Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!” he declared, accepting the girl’s offered hand.

An image of gears lining the wall of a world in different realm, finally starting again as the final countdown started. A memory of just a year ago, of a forgotten week of suffering that he barely manage to survive.

A rush of power, both old and new, once again coursed through his vein.

It felt like hours, but in truth, only a few seconds had passed since the Witch was ‘killed’.

And when the images ceased, a smirk adorned his face. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

The teen slowly stood up from his previous position, his left hand covering his left eye. “Say…” he called out, gaining the attention of the Royal Guards. “How should a Britannian who hates Britannia live his life?” he mused, a hint of both amusement and loathing filled his voice.

The Royal Guard Captain flinched subtly at the tone, but replied harshly anyways. “What are you, some kind of radical?” he barked, tightening his hold around the gun, signaling his men to prepare to shoot the teen.

Lelouch chuckled. “What’s wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy!” The former prince exclaimed. The smirk on his lips widened in a cruel way. “Or have you finally realized?” He asked mockingly. “The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed.”

“What’s happening here?!” The Royal Guard Captain asked, sounding a bit panicked much to Lelouch’s amusement.

The Black Prince theatrically removed his left hand from his left eye, revealing glowing crimson orb with red, crane like sigil on it. He pointed at the Royal Guards. **“Lelouch vi Britannia, the King of Bel, commands you… now all of you… Die!”** He ordered, swinging his left hand to the side dramatically.

His eyes shone in sadistic glee as he watched his Geass took control of the Royal Guards’ minds. “Happily, Your Highness.” The Captain replied, eyes rimmed with red rings. He placed the barrel of his gun upon his own neck, his subordinates following suit. An insane grin spread on all of their lips. “Men… Fire!” The Captain ordered, before he shot himself.

Blood burst out through their ripped arteries, some even hitting Lelouch on his face. Lelouch nonchalantly wiped it off as he looked at the corpses with half lidded eyes. His amethyst colored eyes flashed blood red for a moment, as a gentle smile made its way upon his lips. “Don’t worry… the Day of Judgment is coming, and I’ll carry all your sins with me.” He whispered.

He looked up to the blue sky through the hole on the roof, eyes glinting in amusement. _‘This is the turning point. Since that day, seven years ago, I’ve lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. Since that day a year ago, when the gears of fate stopped, even my role was a lie. I was sick to death of a world that couldn’t be changed, of a world full of sins. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. Now though, now that the Day of Judgment is nearing… and with these powers of mine…’_

“Well then…”

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Stage 02

Lelouch ignored the bloodied corpses in front of him, instead opting to turn his attention to the green haired woman on the ground just inches away from him. He knelt and shook her body awake. “Till when are you going to pretend to be dead? You should be all healed by now, Code Bearer.” He said matter-of-factly.

The green haired woman opened her eyes in surprise. “How did you know?” she whispered as she slowly got up from the ground, looking at the raven haired teen in confusion. “You shouldn’t have been aware about any of this.”

Lelouch shot her a look of bemusement. “Haven’t you seen my memories already when we forged a contract, Witch? You should know how.” He said as he helped her to stand. “Still, whether you’ve seen it or not do not matter right now. What we should do right now is to stop this massacre and get out of the ghetto.”

The woman still stared at him in confusion, as evident with the frown on her face.

“What’s your name, Witch?” Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow. It was best to change the subject for now, at least until they managed to get out of this place.

“… C.C.” She replied hesitantly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “I know about Code Bearer’s tradition to go by their initials rather than their real name, but hearing it firsthand is still ridiculous.” He commented as he looked around. “Well then, how should we stop this massacre without getting ourselves killed? While you’re immortal, I’m still very much mortal, so I can’t risk myself.”

His eyes brightened when a Sutherland entered the warehouse. _‘Perfect.’_ He thought.

 ** _“What happened here, boy? Why is a Britannian student in a place like this?!”_** The pilot, a woman judging from her voice, questioned. Lelouch did not answer. **_“Are you deaf?! Answer me!”_** The pilot ordered, shooting a couple of warning shots to the walls behind Lelouch and C.C.

 _‘Most Geasa(1) require direct eye contact to be used. I still don’t know the limits of my Geass, so for now, I should use it under the assumption that mine works like that too. I need to lure her out first before using my Geass.’_ Lelouch thought. He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, as he spoke, “My name is Alan Spacer, my father’s a duke.” He lied effortlessly. “My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I request your protection for me and my friend here.”

He inwardly smirked when he heard the cockpit opened, and a tanned skin woman with silver hair jumped out of her Knightmare, a gun on her hand. “Keep your hands up in the air, I’ll take your ID.” She ordered. Lelouch did as what he was told to as the woman approached him. Once she was close enough and their eyes locked, Lelouch activated his Geass. **“Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me and forget of my being here.”**

The pilot’s eyes glazed and red rims formed around her irises. She obediently nodded. “Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4.” She said, handing her Knightmare key to the former prince.

Lelouch accepted the key quickly. “Got it.” He grabbed C.C.’s hand and dragged her into the Knightmare, entering it. He quickly input the activation code, activating the Knightmare. He positioned C.C. on his lap, as there was no other seat for her inside the already crammed machine. Lelouch smirked. “Well then, C.C., let’s enter the party, shall we?”

* * *

 

_He was in the Tokyo Settlement, in his normal clothes instead of his uniform. It wasn’t the old Tokyo, the one from before the invasion, seeing as there were more Britannians rather than Japanese around him in that city currently… in that city that was currently burning._

_“Suzaku, I… I’ve decided on my choice.” Suzaku staggered as he heard the voice. It sounded different, but the tone he used to call the brunet was the same as the tone he heard many times seven years ago. He looked up, seeing a raven haired teen looking at him with regret. “I’m going to-”_

_He saw the lips moved, but he couldn’t hear what the person was saying. Still, sadness, anger, and fear filled his heart when the lips stopped moving, and formed a thin, sad smile. “No, No, don’t! There must be another way! Don’t do it—”_

“—Lelouch!” Suzaku yelled as he snapped his eyes open, only to be greeted with white ceiling and his hand reaching for something that wasn’t there. Horror filled his mind as it went back to the dream he just had. Suzaku did not understand what was happening in it, but whatever it was that the Lelouch in his dream had decided to do, it sent fear down Suzaku’s spine, even in the real world.

Biting his lips lightly, he decided to push away the fear he was feeling.

“So~ Who’s Lelouch?” An unfamiliar voice filled his hearing, pulling him away from his thoughts.. Suzaku weakly glanced to his right, only to see a white haired man in white coat looking at him in amusement, a goofy grin on his face. “Well, I’m not this Lelouch you’re dreaming of, sorry to disappoint you. Still, it looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi.”

“I- I did?” Suzaku asked weakly, as he tried to sit up. “Where…?”

“Hmm? Ah, we’re still in the Shinjuku Ghetto.” The man answered, shrugging.

A blue haired woman in officer’s uniform approached them, shooting Suzaku a friendly smile. “With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere.” She said. Then, she handed Suzaku a broken pocket watch. “This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku.”

“You’re lucky it was under your protective suit, because that’s what deflected the bullet.” Lloyd continued.

“Is it a keepsake?” the woman asked.

Suzaku stared at the pocket watch, at the pocket watch his father had given him all those years ago. It was ironic, how his father, even in death, protected him when Suzaku…

His grip on the pocket watch tightened as he pushed away the thought. “Yeah, it is.” He said, answering the blue haired woman’s question.

“You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don’t you? I guess this one—” Not wanting to discuss about religious things, Suzaku decided to change the subject.

“Um, Is Lelou—” He caught himself. He had slipped out Lelouch’s name once already just minutes ago. It’d be dangerous to mention that name around the military. Lelouch might be officially dead, but he couldn’t be sure that no one in the military would recognize the name. “What’s the latest situation?” he asked instead.

He saw the white haired man narrowed his eyes, but Suzaku tried to put not react to it. The man then shrugged. “It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported.” He replied uncaringly.

 _‘Poison gas? But it wasn’t poison gas. Why would the upper echelons lie? Are they trying to hide something?’_ Suzaku thought. _‘Lelouch and that girl… I wonder if they’re alright. I’m saved by the watch, but Lelouch…’_

“They haven’t caught the perpetrators yet.” The blue haired woman continued, not realizing that Suzaku was deep in thought.

“They haven’t, huh? Not yet?” He mumbled, frowning.

The white haired man leaned forward, a goofy grin on his lips. “Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?” He asked.

Suzaku blinked. He had a fair experience in Knightmare simulators during basic training (although to be fair, the Knightmare Simulators were rigged against Elevens), still… “But there’s no way an Eleven would be made a knight.”

“Well, supposing you could?” The white haired man asked nonchalantly. Without waiting for Suzaku’s answer, he shook Suzaku’s hand, giving him a Knightmare key. “Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take controls of this big beauty, everything will change— you and your world!”

“Whether you want it or not.” The blue haired woman added, shooting a tired glance at the white haired man.

* * *

 

Lelouch had managed to take over leadership over the resistance cell and had led them against Clovis’s men. He smirked, satisfied that they were winning. He was quite surprised that the resistance cell had a good pilot; it only helped in his winning anyways.

Well, until a brand new Knightmare of a new model, possibly part of the newest generation, intervened. When said Knightmare performed a spinning kick at Lelouch’s Knightmare, Lelouch was somewhat reminded of Suzaku, but he pushed that thought aside.

C.C. shot him an amused smile. “You forget the human element, Sir Know-It-All.” She teased lazily. “Now, how are you going to deal with that Knightmare, I wonder? You can’t use your Geass, as you don’t have direct eye contact with him.”

Lelouch scowled at the Witch. Technically, he could stop him by… other means, but it was too quick to reveal to Britannia of his other… weapon. “No choice, we’ve got to get out of here.” He muttered, quickly devising a plan to escape.

He saw the red Glasgow distracted the white Knightmare. **_“Hey, I’m returning the favor!”_** the pilot of the Glasgow exclaimed through the microphone, holding back the attacks from the white Knightmare, all the while trying to land blows of her own.

Lelouch used the opportunity to escape. _‘Heh, it was like this too, last year. I forgot about the Human Element then, too. I really should start remembering about it. Just because I’ve just recently remembered last year’s… event, it doesn’t give me an excuse for forgetting the Human Element.’_ He mused, exiting the Sutherland.

He watched as the white Knightmare ran from the Glasgow… to protect someone. Lelouch blinked. _‘In the midst of battle, he rescues someone? Hm, I concede you the tactical victory here. Nevertheless…’_ He trailed off. _‘His actions reminded me of Suzaku. Could it be?’_

“Oi, boya, no time to think about your boyfriend.” C.C. chided with a teasing tone.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Witch.”

* * *

 

_Clovis watched as his men ran around in panic in the G1 command base, barking orders here and there. He stood in front of the screen overseeing the Yamanote Line in Tokyo Settlement, face etched with fear as he saw monsters rampaging around the settlement. Of course, the government had been warned a few years ago that this… this ordeal would be happening, and they had evacuated just out of it prior to the start of the ordeal, still, it was hard to watch as the people, both Britannian and Japanese, being slaughter by literal monsters from hell, and he could only run away._

**_“Do not fear, young Prince. After this ordeal, Area Eleven shall be an acceptable resting place for your siblings, for the land shall be purged of sins.”_ ** _A heavenly voice said to him, from inside him. It was the voice of an angel, residing in him. He had accepted the angels’ request prior to the ordeal, as she said that she only wanted to oversee the ordeal. He had believed her then, thinking that it was for the best, but it really wasn’t, now he knew. But he couldn’t eject the angel any longer. He only had false control over his body now, like a puppet on strings. **“Relax. Once the ordeal is done, and the false messiah vanquished, this land shall be pure of taint, like your half brother and sister were.”**_

_“CLOVIS! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?!”_

_A deep, yet strong sounding voice interrupted both him and the angel, and when Clovis looked up, he was no longer in the G1 command base, but in a white room. There was only him, the angel in her true form, and a raven haired teen with sharp, calculating amethyst colored eyes, adorning a black cloak over his shoulder. Clovis recognized this teen. “Le… louch?”_

_“Clovis, I’m going to end this, and one day, I promise you, I will free you from the angel’s grasp!” the teen, the ‘false messiah’, as the angel called him, vowed. “So please, wait for me!”_

**_“FALSE MESSIAH! YOU SHALL NOT SPREAD MORE LIES UPON THE CHILDREN OF GOD!”_ ** _The angel screamed. It was almost deafening, but Clovis cared not, for the only thing he cared at the moment was the teen that had somehow entered his very soul._

_“Silence, angel! You are the one whom have been spreading lies to humanity, and I will stop you, even if I have to be evil to do so!” Lelouch declared, his tone a burning cold._

_And Clovis knew… he knew that Lelouch would do just that._

* * *

 

“Attention all forces. Cease fire at once. I, Clovis la Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting.”

Lelouch watched in bemusement the angel parading as his brother playing along with the threat. Lelouch had concealed any sense of power in him to pass of as normal human, knowing that it wasn’t his brother that was in control, but an angel. The angel was assuming that he was just a mere human without power, and was luring him into safety before ‘purging’ him when he was off guard.

Ironic that the supposedly pure angels were manipulating humans here and there and even tried to order a massacre. Lelouch was sure that the angel justified it by claiming that he was just purging sinful humans.

Heh, to all angels, humans were all sinful.

Lelouch was brought out of his musing when the angel, still keeping up his Clovis persona, asked, “Are you satisfied?”

“Very. Well done.” Lelouch mock praised.

“And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?” the angel replied mockingly. Really, for an angel, he did quite well in impersonating Lelouch’s half brother, only a more blood thirsty version, that is.

“Hm, I wouldn’t think that’s your kind of thing, Iophiel.” Lelouch replied, intentionally using the angel’s real name. It was fitting; Clovis was possessed by the Angel of Beauty, who was also the patron angel of art. “Still, you’re quite well in impersonating my brother. If I hadn’t known anything about your kind, I would have thought that you’re my brother.”

In all instant, the angel’s guard was up, the low thrumming of power clouded the room, but Lelouch wasn’t bothered. “Who are you? Humans memories of our existence being real had been erased, as per the Lord’s order.”

Lelouch smirked, as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to the angel, a cloak as dark as night hung around his shoulder, eyes flashing red with power. “It’s been a while, Iophiel. Eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to Britannia’s Imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service.” He said mockingly. “Although, you wouldn’t care about that name, would you?”

Iophiel growled. “False Messiah! You’ve returned!” The angel said, standing up from the throne.

“Yes, I have.” Lelouch placed his right hand over his heart, smirking at the angel. “I have come back to change everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the very late update. I don't have any other excuse other than school and my laziness, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much for reading, subscribing, and leaving kudos on this fic!
> 
> \---
> 
> (1) Geasa is the plural form of Geas, the Irish and Scottish spelling for Geass. I'm using Geas as the ancient spelling for Geass in this fic and will be delving into the legend more in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternative Universe Fan Fiction that slightly crosses over with Shin Megami Tensei’s Devil Survivor game. No knowledge about the game is required because none of the human characters will be appearing in this fic, though if you do, it'll help in clearing up a few geass-foreign terms, though those terms will be explained when it is time. 
> 
> Any and all things relating to the DeSu game itself will be explained inside the fic. All you need to know about the game will be explained through the fic, so have no worries if you haven’t played the game yet, though I do recommend playing it as the game was plain awesome (though the heroine’s… assets left something to be desired, but I digress).  
> Anyways, this fic follows the premise that Lelouch replaced the main character’s role (but explaining that would be a spoiler).
> 
> Everything else shall be explained in the fic, as I would like to avoid further spoilers. I assure you that the fic in itself will be vastly different than the game, since I would be combining it with Code Geass elements, such as codes and Geass themselves.
> 
> Thus, all being said, I do hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
